The Other Phantomhive
by Nightmare Goddess16
Summary: Selene Phantomhive has be hidden from her only family member left Ciel. What would happen if the two meet again but there not alone. Sorry I really suck at summarys.


**I do not own any characters from Black Butler. But I wish I did! :'(**

**Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

A Girl about eleven years old sat in a large red comfy chair behind a large mahogany desk piled with papers she was looking at when there was a knock at the door the girl said to enter. A woman with red eyes and long black hair to her lower back dressed in a black and red dress.

"_My Lady you have reseved a letter from The Queen saying that there has been a series of killings by the name of Jack the Ripper. And we must meet with The Queens Guardog for a few days."_

"_When will we meet them Santana?"_ The girl asked looking up from her papers.

"_This evening at the Phantomhive estate Lady Selene."_

Selene stood up and said with a smirk _"Santana pack up our luggage I think it time to see my dear friend Earl Phantomhive again."_

"_Yes… My Lady"_ She bowed with her hand over her heart as she gave a small smile her eyes were glowing blood red."

***At the Phantomhive estate***

"_Master it seems that The Queen has set up a meeting with someone who will help us with the Jack the Ripper case." _Sebastian said reading the letter from The Queen to Ciel.

"_Who and when is the Visitor coming Sebastian?"_

"_She is coming this evening but we it does not say who she is."_

A smile appeared on the young lord's face and said _"I suppose we should get ready for our surprise guest. Right Sebastian?"_

"_Yes, My Lord." _Sebastian said bowed placing a hand over his heart with a wicked smile on his face as he excused himself to prepare for the guest.

***In the Phantomhive carriage***

"_I wonder if Ciel knows I'm alive or dead like the others."_

"_My Lady he does think your dead. But we shall surprise him soon enough."_

The carriage came to a stop in front of a giant mansion _"I see ceils taste has not changed much." _They got out of the carriage, walked up the stairs to a large set of doors. Santana knocked and a man in black appearedat the door and said _"Hello you must be our surprise guest." _He mention to Santana.

"_You are mistaken I am just my Lady's Maid. This is your surprised guest." _As she gestured to the girl in the black and dark blue dress with a choker a familiar blue gem pendent.

"_I am here by the order of the Queen to see Ciel Phantomhive." _Selene said in a strong voice.

"_Ah… I see My Lady please come inside the Master is in his study. Please follow me."_ The man said. The two girls followed silently.

After a few minutes of awe eared silent the man said _"If I may ask who you two are so I may introduce myself properly."_

"_I am Selene Phantomhive and this is my maid Santana Demonte" _she said. The man stopped walking and turned to Selene.

"_My Lady is you related to my master?" _He asked.

"_Yes, Ciel is my cuzien from his father's side. You see his parents weren't the only ones who perished in the fire that night." _She said the end with no emotion.

"_I am sorry for your loss and my name is Sebastian Michaelis the master's butler." _He bowed with a white gloved hand over his heart.

"_It is alright and it's good to meet you Sebastian. But please don't tell your master it's me. Just let him figure it out. I want it to be a surprise."_ She said putting a finger to her lips.

"_Very well my lady now please follow me."_ Sebastian led the two girls to the study. Sebastian knocked when we reached the door and said _"Master our surprise guest is here." "Send her in Sebastian." _A boy's voice replied.

Sebastian opened the door for the girls and enters the room and closes the door behind him. A boy with blueish hair and an eye patch over his left eye sitting behind a large oak desk. He lifted his head and stopped to stare at Selene in shock.

"_Master this is Selene Phantomhive the Queen's shadow and her maid Santana Demonte."_

"_It's good to see you again cousin." _Selene said with a smile.

In a blink of an eye Ciel had a hand around her neck pinning her to the wall while Santana had a small knife close to Ciel's throat.

"_Master Phantomhive I would advise you to let go of my Lady or she will order me to kill you."_ She said pressing the knife closer nearly drawing blood.

Ceil ignored her and said in anger _"How did you escape the fire Selene?"_

Sebastian analyzed the situation and brought out his watch and said _"Please calm down. We can let her explain during lunch."_

Ceil started to calm down and let as Selene's neck as Santana did the same to Ciel's.

"_Fine. Sebastian bring some tea and sweets." "Yes, master." _Sebastian left to prepare for lunch.

"_Now Selene how did you get out of the fire and my parents did not?" _Ceil said calmly.

"_Dear cousin the answer is right in front of you. My dear Santana is much like your Sebastian. She is Loyal, strong, intelligent, and one hell of a maid."_ She saw ciel's eye widen in surprise. At that moment Sebastian came in with tea and cake.

"_Master what is wrong? Miss Phantomhive what did you say to the young master?" _ He asked bringing her tea.

"Nothing important just that I know what you are and what situation you're_ in."_

"_And how would you know about this Miss?"_

"_Come now Sebastian you were the first to know by one look of Santana. Where have you been marked Ciel?" _ She asked taking a sip of her tea.

Ciel snapped out of his shock at the sound of his name. _"On my eye. What about you Selene? W here is your mark?"_ he said with a twinge of curiosity.

"_It's on my neck."_ She said taking another sip of the tea _"Thank you Sebastian this is wonderful I think its Earl Gray correct?"_

"_Yes miss"_ Sebastian said. _"This feels weird Santana I have a feeling someone or something is coming. Would you check the estate then prepare for dinner." _Selene said looking out the window.

"_Yes mistress. Master Phantomhive if you will excuse me." _She said gave Sebastian one more glance.

"_Lady Phantomhive we would like to know why did the queen send you to help with the Jack the Ripper case." _Sebastian asked.

"_Her majesty sent me to protect and cover for you. That's the job of the queen's shadow sadly."_

"_Is that the only thing the queen's shadow does?" _Ciel asked.

"_What does the queen gundog do? Hmm…" _She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose and said _"I do the more dangerous cases, cover the mess you and I make during the cases and be the exaqutinor for the criminals you and I put away."_

Ciel stared wide eyed at her saying nothing. Selene stood up and asked _"May I know where Santana and I are to be for the rest of our stay?"_

Ciel shook off his shock and said _"Yes, well if you would follow me Selene."_ They left the study with Sebastian until they reached a door on the Westside of the mansion.

"_This will be your room for the rest of your stay Selene." _ Ciel said opening the door to see a brown haired girl laying on the couch eating the last bit of an apple.

"_Who the bloody hell are you?!"_ Ciel asked irritated.

The girl smirks and says _"Hey, think fast butler."_ And the girl tosses the apple core at Sebastian. He catches it giving the girl a annoyed look.

"_Good work. Oh and Fwi My names Roxas and I'm an angel."_

* * *

**Well, that was unexpected and I wrote it. You see Roxas is not mine. She was made by my friend Roxanna. And she begged me to put Roxas in it. And it worked out pretty well.**

**Please Review! Or else I'll get Sebastian and Santana on you.**

**~NG**


End file.
